Moonlight
by BabyBubblez
Summary: In which Mia Uley comes to live with her older brother in forks and meets his pack and one of them imprints on her. And she has a secret of her own just waiting to burst out one she doesn't even know of. Renesmee is fully grown in this story and the Cullen's still live in Forks but will be leaving in another year or so and Seth is 21 in this story. Jacob and Renesmee are a couple.
1. 00

"THATS IT MIA ULEY! YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH YOUR BROTHER IN WASHINGTON!" My mother yelled as she went toward the phone most likely to call Sam.

"Sam honey it's Mom. I'm sending Mia to live with you. She's out of control and I can't handle her while your father is sick. She will be on the first flight tomorrow. Yes I'll call you and let you know so you can pick her up." I heard her say on the phone and went straight up to my room to pack.

I didn't mind leaving, I could use a fresh start away from this hell. I was kissing Phoenix goodbye and saying hello to La Push. I finished packing my bag with everything I needed before I took a sigh. I was adopted and I loved my adopted family of course I've been with them my entire life but they were Native American and I was not. I was simply a Latina that they had taken in. Meaning I was forced into some things that I felt I was actually meant to do. I mean she couldn't really blame me for acting out.

I sighed as I rolled over and drifted off into sleep wondering what exactly waited for me in Washington with my brother.


	2. 01

As I made my way outside the airport with my large suitcase rolling behind me I started to look for Sam it had been at least 8 years since I last saw him when I was 10. I had just graduated from high school but Mom still had a strong grip on me and decided to send me off. I still hadn't decided what I wanted to do with my life.

The change in scenery might be good to clear my head and find out exactly what I want. I was suddenly picked up from behind.

"Mia look how much you've grown!" Sam said with a laugh.

I couldn't wait to see Emily I had known all about the bear attack and was told to not stare. I remembered how beautiful she was when I met her a long time ago and I doubted that this scar would ruin her beauty. We walked to his truck and loaded up my belonging before heading to his house. When we arrived I was quickly greeted by Emily.

"Wow look who turned totally gorgeous! Why don't you go settle in your room and relax before dinner we are going to have a few of Sams friends over." Emily told with a bright smile I nodded my head and went into the room that had ready for me.

I started to unpack all my clothes and shoes as well as little personal things. My record player, Polaroid camera, my journal, and a beautiful box which was from my birth parents. They had died and the box wasn't to be given to me until I turned 18. I couldn't bring myself to open it. I knew I should eventually I mean I wear my moms necklace it's something that was given to me when I started school. I've never taken off the beautiful sapphire necklace. I sighed and decided to freshen up since some of their friends would be here I should look decent.

I pulled my hair out of its braids and let it be wavy, i put my moisturizer on my face, I put on some chapstick and I was finished deciding to stay in my light grey joggers, black vans, and black fitted top that just showed a little of my stomach. I wasn't super fit but I did cheer all through high school and it kept me where I was happy. I heard a group of boys enter the house loudly and figured it was time for me to walk out of my room.

As I walked out I noticed there was about 4 boys and they had yet to realize I was there.

"Where is Jake and Seth? I thought they were coming too?" Emily asked one of the boys.

"Jake is going to stay with the Cullen's of course he won't leave Nessie and Seth should be getting here." He responded with a smile.

"Hey who's that?" One of the boys said as he pointed at me.

"That would be Sam's sister." Emily said as I walked closer and stood by the table where they were all sitting.

"Hey I'm Mia." I said with a smile.

"I'm Quil." Said the one with curly hair.

"Embry." Said the boy next to Quil with a flirty smile.

"Jared." Said the one across from Quil.

"Paul." Said the one next to Jared.

"Nice to meet you all. Question why do none of you have shirts on?" I asked as Sam walked in the door.

"Because they are idiots." He said as he gave me a slight hug. I went to sit down when another boy came in through the door. He had a goofy smile and just like the others was nicely built but when he saw me he stopped and stared straight into my eyes and suddenly he looked away and slight stumbled forward.

"Damn it." I heard Embry say as the others laughed at him. Sam slightly glared and I had absolutely no idea what was happening. I decided to walked over to the new comer and introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Mia." I said with a smile and he smiled back.

"Mia. Hi I'm Seth."

"Come on everyone let's eat and ladies first." Emily said as she brought the food to the table and we all sat down. The dinner was entertaining but my focus kept drifting to the boy next to me.

When dinner was over they were all heading out and said they would be back tomorrow. I smiled and waved goodbye before helping Emily clean up. I could see Sam talking to Seth outside and wondered what it could be about.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked.

"Who knows." Emily said with a shrug.

"Can you tell me more about this Seth?" I said.

"Do you think he's cute?" Emily said with a teasing tone.

"Yes but that's not the point." I said with a laugh.

"Well his full name is Seth Clearwater, he is 21, he's really a kid at heart still, really goofy, he's the youngest of the boys." She said and I smiled taking in all that she said.

"I'm going to turn in." I said as I walked toward my room. I waited until I heard Sam come inside and talk to Emily. I opened my window and called out to Seth.

"Hey Seth." I said as quietly as I could.

Surprisingly he heard me and walked over to my window with a smile.

"Hey Mia what's up?" He asked.

"Do you know if any parties are happening tonight?"

"Yeah I was going to one in another hour." He said with a curious look.

"Cool can I have your number and can you come get me before you go?" I said with a smile as I handed him my phone.

"Sure but is Sam okay with you going?" He asked as he handed back my phone.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. See you in a bit." I said as he walked away I closed my window and sat on my bed. Shortly after Sam appeared opening my door.

"Hey how did you like the boys?" He asked with a smile.

"They were all really nice. Seth was really nice especially and funny." I said with a smile.

"Yeah that's Seth for you. Well we are turning in already too so I just came to say goodnight." He said as he started to walk out the door.

"Goodnight Big brother." I said and I slowly stood up going to my closet. I pulled out a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a silver backless top. I quickly changed and put on a little bit of makeup and slipped my vans back on when Seth was out side my window smiling and waving.

As quietly as I could I opened my window and crawled out. With a little difficulty from how short I am. When I finally made it out we walked toward his bike and I took in what he was wearing just a tee shirt and jeans no jacket in this cold weather how strange.

"So where is this party?" I said as I climbed on the back of his bike.

"My friends the Cullen's." He said and I held on as we drove off. It was such a rush on the bike and it felt great to hold on to Seth. When we finally arrived I took in the beautiful house. There were quite a bit of people inside but before we could enter we were greeted by two girls. A beautiful red head and a girl as small as me with a dark pixie cut.

"Hey Seth welcome." Said the red head with a smile as she turned to look at me. She was absolutely stunning both of these girls were. I suddenly felt a bit insecure.

"Hey you must be Mia." Said the dark haired girl as she hugged me.

"I'm Alice we're going to be great friends." She said when she pulled away with a smile. How strange was that but I wouldn't mind being friends with her. She seemed to be an amazing person.

"I'm Renesmee." Said the red head when a boy came behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And that would be Jacob." Seth said with a laugh. I finally realized this was the couple the boys were talking about earlier.

"Hey Seth. Mia nice to meet you." Jacob said and together we all headed inside. I pulled off my jacket and set it down. I grabbed Seth and pulled him into the crowd so we could dance. I began to dance and I turned to realize he was just standing there staring.

"What you don't dance?" I yelled over the music and that seemed to shake him out of it and he began to dance with me. He was actually a decent dancer. We stayed dancing occasionally stopping to get drinks until the party was over. We were the last ones out when suddenly Alice froze in her spot. I quickly went to walk toward her but Seth stopped me. I looked at him and back to her and suddenly she snapped out of it and looked at me in shock. A group of people all stood around her. And one boy with golden hair turned to look at me. They were all so beautiful it amazed me.

"Alice are you okay?" The boy closest to her asked.

"Yeah Jasper. Um Mia, your Sam's sister right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah well I'm adopted but I'm his sister." I said confused.

"I would open that box at home." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know-" I started to ask but the boy who was staring at me before answered.

"We are all adopted so we each received something from our birth parents we just assumed." He said quickly.

"How rude of us we haven't properly introduced ourselves" said a beautiful woman who stood in the middle.

"I'm Esme this is my husband Carlisle. And these are our kids Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Renesmee who you have met already." She said with a smile.

"Okay well we should probably get going." Seth said and lead me out the house. I put on my jacket quickly and hopped on the bike. The whole way home I couldn't help but think how strange that ended up being and about my box. When we arrived at the house I hopped off and Seth walked me back to my window. He helped me climb back in and he turned to leave when I stopped him.

"Seth wait." I said and he turned around to face me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for tonight I had a lot of fun." I said as I leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to just hang out tomorrow here?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Alright see you tomorrow goodnight." I said with a smile.

"Goodnight" he said and walked back to his bike. I quickly closed my window and changed into my pjs wiping off my makeup and laying in bed drifting off to sleep.


End file.
